I Never Let Go
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Apakah hukum rimba berlaku dalam cinta? Min Yoongi, tak tertarik pada apa itu hukum rimba sebelum mengenal Park Jimin. Keinginan untuk memiliki semakin besar tatkala Jeon Jungkook mulai merangsek masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, dan cinta pertama Yoongi yang tiba-tiba kembali. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt** **Q.11** **:** **You dont need "I love you" to say "I love you"**

 **.**

 **I Never Let Go**

 **A fanfic by** **Anomalee** **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** _Apakah hukum rimba berlaku dalam cinta? Min Yoongi, tak tertarik pada apa itu hukum rimba sebelum mengenal Park Jimin. Keinginan untuk memiliki semakin besar tatkala Jeon Jungkook mulai merangsek masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, dan cinta pertama Yoongi yang tiba-tiba kembali._ .

 **Happy Reading~**

.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai Jim?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku? Jadwal latihan kita kebetulan sama, dan ya aku punya beberapa makanan untukmu."

"Kau yang terbaik Jongin _H_ _yung_!"

Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu tertawa pelan, temannya yang satu ini memang tidak berubah. Sudah terlalu lama mengenal Park Jimin membuatnya hafal kebiasaan Jimin yang malas mengisi perut berototnya. Kim dan Park yang satu ini telah bersahabat ketika masih berusia balita, salahkan orang tua mereka yang memasukkan mereka ke kelas menari yang sama sehingga mereka menempel seperti lem.

Kim Jongin, selalu menunggu Jimin yang juga selalu membentuk otot tubuhnya tanpa mengingat waktu. Dan sebagai sahabat—sekaligus _H_ _yung_ —yang baik, Jongin akan dengan senang hati menyambut Jimin yang penuh keringat keluar dari ruang latihannya dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas menarinya.

Sedangkan pelaku utama, Park Jimin. Selalu mengandalkan Jongin untuk memperingatinya jika ia mulai kecanduan akan latihan-latihan pembentukan ototnya. Ingatkan Jimin untuk mentraktir Jongin lain waktu.

Mereka berjalan melewati kelas musik yang memang letaknya hampir bersebelahan dengan kelas menari, hanya terpaut kelas melukis dan memasak.

Jimin mulai beraksi, netranya menyebar mengamati ruangan yang penuh dengan beberapa alat musik, dan Jimin menemukannya. Menemukan seseorang berambut hitam kelam yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mengamatinya lagi Jim?"

"Apakah sangat terlihat _H_ _yung_?"

"Hei, kau bahkan belum mencoba. Siapa tahu besok dia akan luluh jika kau mau mendekat?"

"Kim, dengar!" Jimin berputar menghadap Jongin dan menatap dengan _mode_ serius, "aku dan dia bahkan saling mengenal sejak dua tahun lalu dan—"

"—kau pengecut Jim"

Jimin terdiam mendengar Jongin yang memotong perkataannya. "Ah sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Jongin menarik Jimin pergi dengan sedikit kasar, tanpa tahu seseorang yang diperhatikan Jimin menatap dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

"Hai, apa kau mau jadi pacarku? Aiishhh susah sekali! Kenapa sangat gamblang?"

 **Puk!**

"Namaku Park Jimin, dan aku menyukaimu. Oh ayolah Jimin! Berpikir!"

 **Puk!**

Kamar dengan dinding berwarna biru itu terlihat berantakan, oh salahkan si pelaku Park Jimin yang membuang-buang tiga bukunya hanya menulis selembar surat cinta untuk senior tersayangnya, Min Yoongi.

 **Puk!**

Kembali kertas dengan beberapa kata yang tertulis itu harus teronggok di lantai kamar Jimin.

"Sial ini kertas terakhir!" Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ia duduki, matanya memejam sempurna. Raib sudah 3 buku yang ia punya terpaksa ia harus membelinya lagi jika ingin tetap menulis surat, oh masih tersisa satu kertas terakhir.

"Baiklah Jimin, santai. _Huft_ , aku akan memulainya lagi" Jimin membungkuk lagi untuk menulis, kali ini ekspresinya sedikit lebih santai dari beberapa saat lalu.

.

 _Min Yoongi, aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa di matamu. Aku yakin kau mengenalku, aku Park Jimin_ _,_ _juniormu._

 _Kita bertemu pertama kali saat masa orientasi siswa 2 tahun yang lalu._

 _Kau ta_ _h_ _u? Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak saat itu._

 _Aku tak masalah kau nanti akan membuang surat ini tapi setidaknya bacalah._

 _Aku menyukaimu, dan aku selalu ingin untuk menggenggam tanganmu kapanpun._

 _Dalam situasi apapun._

 _Aku ingin melindungimu, bahkan kebiasaan burukmu selalu membuatku tersenyum saat aku lelah._

 _Tetaplah bersemangat untuk menjalani harim_ _,_ _Sugar._

 _Aku menyayangimu dan akan tetap menunggu,_

 _s_ _ampai hari dimana kau akan datang pertama kali ke dalam pelukanku._

.

.

.

"Kau membangunkanku di pagi buta seperti ini hanya karena kau ingin menunjukkan suratmu yang kau tulis untuk _Sugar_ mu itu _hah_?!"

"Ayolah, _H_ _yung_ jangan marah."

"Menjijikkan! Aku membencimu Jimin!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Jongin _H_ _yung_ "

" _Yak_! Lepaskan aku!"

Kekacauan terjadi di kamar Jongin yang sialnya satu apartemen dengan Park Jimin, ini bahkan baru pukul tiga dini hari dan Jimin mengetuk pintu dengan tidak elitnya hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia menulis surat untuk Yoongi dan akan memberikannya pagi nanti, tak lupa untuk meminta Jongin menemaninya untuk meletakkan surat itu ke loker Yoongi.

'Apa salahku Tuhan?' Jongin membatin.

Masih dengan posisi Jimin yang memeluk Jongin, diam-diam Kim Jongin tersenyum. Adiknya yang satu ini memang hanya seperti ini padanya, Jimin memang dikenal sangat supel tapi untuk urusan manja, ya hanya Jongin yang tahu.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin sedikit ingin menguntit Yoongi, hanya untuk memastikan senior kesayangannya itu membuka surat terkutuknya—menurut Jongin. Jadi, pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang hampir hitam itu memadukan celana _jeans_ birunya yang sobek disana sini dengan _sweater_ hitam panjang dan topi tentu saja untuk memudahkan penyamarannya.

Jongin? Jangan ditanya. Sejak Jimin selesai meletakkan suratnya, ia langsung meninggalkan sahabatnya. Ingin sarapan katanya, perutnya meronta mual karena menyaksikan raut wajah si Park—idiot—Jimin.

Oh, betapa Jimin ingin berlari memeluk Yoongi sekarang!

Lihat bagaimana manisnya Yoongi berpakaian—menurut Jimin. Ia baru saja datang dan segera menuju lokernya, Jimin sendiri menahan rasa gemasnya dengan tingkah Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Baiklah, tenang Park Jimin atau kau akan ketahuan!

Yoongi menyampirkan ranselnya sekali lagi, _mood_ nya sedikit terganggu karena ibunya datang. Bukan karena ibunya, tapi karena matahari belum menyapa jendelanya ketika sang ibu menghubunginya terus menerus.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang. Persetan tentang keberuntungan yang akan hilang jika ia melakukannya, hari ini benar-benar buruk.

Yoongi membuka lokernya, kali ini pelajaran sejarah akan menunggunya satu jam lagi. Belum lagi Yoongi tidak mengisi perutnya, semua semakin menjadi buruk. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Sebuah amplop?

Dengan cekatan Yoongi segera membukanya, siapa tahu surat dari sekolah yang memintanya membayar uang administrasi yang menunggak, atau surat _drop out_ nya?

Tapi matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit ketika membaca isinya. Surat cinta _eoh_? Park Jimin? Juniornya yang selalu pergi ke _gym_ setiap hari itu, kan?

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, hanya Park Jimin _toh_.

Oh, Park Jimin pelakunya.

Tunggu.

Park?!

Jimin?!

PARK JIMIN?!

Seketika Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat pupil matanya yang sipit melebar dengan mendadak, ia tahu jika Jimin akan ada di sekitarnya. Tapi nihil! Dia pasti bersembunyi, sial!

Yoongi melipat kembali surat tersebut setelah melakukan suatu hal yang terpikirkan secara spontan di kepalanya, kemudian berjalan ke arah utara, arah dimana loker Jimin berada, Jimin sendiri mengikutinya dengan radius yang cukup jauh.

Jimin membulatkan matanya ketika Yoongi menyelipkan surat Jimin kembali ke loker miliknya. Hatinya mencelos, suratnya kembali padanya dan Yoongi si pelaku hanya kembali berjalan meninggalkannya dan lokernya sebagai saksi bisu penolakan Yoongi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _dude_?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Ya, tentu saja aku baik _H_ _yung_. Ayo kita makan, aku lapar"

Jongin tahu sahabatnya tidak baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sampai Jongin melihat Yoongi yang meletakkan kembali surat Jimin ke dalam lokernya, ia menghela nafasnya melihat Jimin berjalan menuju kafetaria, mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"JIMIN!"

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hah_?! Hanya seperti itu saja tidak _becus_!"

"Maaf _H_ _yung_."

"Lupakan! Pergi dan kembali besok dengan satu tarian baru, mengerti?!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengar omelan dari seniornya di kelas menari, Jung Hoseok. Ia memang merasa jiwanya sedikit terambil karena penolakan Yoongi tadi pagi, dan ia bahkan tak tahu jika efeknya seperti ini. Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Jimin yang keluar ruangan. Ia bisa apa jika berhadapan dengan senior tegas seperti Jung Hoseok?

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan Jimin seperti biasa, tapi Jongin tahu keadaan jiwanya sedikit terganggu untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk menemui Yoongi. Nekat memang, tapi ia tak ingin sahabat sekaligus adik idiotnya itu gila diumur yang masih kepala dua.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak." Singkat, khas Min Yoongi.

"Baiklah aku tahu kau tidak suka basa basi Yoongi- _ssi_."

"Hhnn.."

Hening sejenak ketika Jongin menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, menghadapi Yoongi sama saja seperti berperang di medan pertempuran rasanya. "Aku ingin kau menerima Jimin, Yoongi- _ssi_ "

"Kenapa?" Yoongi memincingkan matanya tajam.

Jongin sedikit gugup, "Aku hanya memiliki Jimin. Dan aku tak ingin dia bersedih, aku tahu ia mengikutimu ketika kau membaca suratnya"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut tapi ia kembali menguasai emosinya. "Apa imbalannya?"

Ya tentu, Jongin bodoh karena tidak sempat memikirkan apa keuntungannya jika Yoongi bersedia menjadi kekasih Jimin.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku simpan imbalanku." Yoongi berujar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang ternganga karena tidak dianggap.

Sebenarnya Jimin menyukai manusia atau es sih? Tingkahnya membuat Jongin terus menggerutu hingga tiba di apartemennya.

"Oh, Jim kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

Jongin menatap heran pada sahabatnya yang semula tanpa ekspresi kini menjelma seperti seorang gadis yang kasmaran.

" _Sugar_ , dia mengirimku pesan dan kami mulai mengobrol. Ah Jongin _H_ _yung_ aku akan gila terus jika begini!"

Jimin melompat memeluk Jongin yang lagi-lagi ternganga karena mendengar penjelasan Jimin, semudah dan secepat itu kah meminta pertolongan Yoongi? Tahu begitu sejak dulu saja ia melakukannya.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan ini Jimin berperan menjadi kekasih Min Yoongi, ya benar ' _kekasih_ '. Entah kali ini Jimin harus bersyukur atau ingin bunuh diri karena merasa terlalu senang. Dan mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, serius.

Berpegangan tangan, menyusuri malam berdua, kencan kemana-mana, telah dilalui pasangan tersebut. Jimin? Jangan tanya. Ia senang bukan main, dan Yoongi tetap dengan wajah es dan sikap beku yang orang lihat, ngomong-ngomong ia tak sedingin penampilannya menurut Jimin.

"Pagi _Sugar_ , pulang nanti aku tunggu di gerbang ya aku ingin membantumu bekerja lagi."

Yoongi melirik Jimin sedikit—sangat sedikit—iba, ia tahu jika Jimin bisa saja pulang tapi karena dirinya yang menunggak uang pembayaran mengharuskan Yoongi bekerja di sebuah restoran eropa sebagai pelayan.

"Pulanglah Jim, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin yang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Tunggu, mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja memang Jimin sering berkunjung ke apartemen Yoongi bahkan menginap seperti malam kemarin.

"Mana boleh begitu?"

"Boleh."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau pulang sendiri _Sugar_!"

"Ayolah Jim, ini hanya pukul sebelas malam." Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar, kekasihnya ini benar-benar!

"Baiklah oke kau bisa pergi bekerja sendiri, tapi ketika pulang kau harus menungguku menjemputmu oke?"

"Jim, kau bahkan bisa langsung tidur. Kenapa harus ke tempat kerjaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Yoongi terdiam. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang dapat memelukmu seperti ini dan ya, sangat menyenangkan rasanya. Berbeda ketika Ayah atau Jongin _H_ _yung_ yang memeluk. Aku sangat ingin melindungimu Hyung."

"Aku tahu, jika aku terlalu posesif…tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dalam pengawasanku."

"Ah, sana mandi _H_ _yung_ aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Aku mencintaimu _Sugar_ _._ "

"Terima kasih, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum kecut, selalu seperti ini.

Kata cintanya akan ia telan sendiri karena bahkan Yoongi tak pernah berkata ia mencintai Jimin. Dan hanya membalasnya dengan kata terima kasih. Sakit memang tapi Jimin ingin hidup dalam dunia mimpinya yang indah jika mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pulang, ia rindu Jongin ngomong-ngomong. Yoongi tak terlalu cerewet saat bersamanya tidak seperti Jongin, Jimin berhenti di depan pintu karena melihat sepatu yang familiar di ingatannya.

Apakah Jungkook datang? Sahabat Jimin yang satu itu memang mengabarinya jika ia akan pindah ke Seoul minggu lalu. Tapi satu sepatu lagi milik siapa?

Diam-diam Jimin masuk tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin yang berbincang bersama seorang pria dipelukannya. Oh, jangan-jangan itu Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin?

"Aku sedikit khawatir Soo, aku tidak berpikir ia akan melakukannya dengan begitu cepat."

Baru saja Jimin akan menyapa mereka, gerakannya terhenti mendengar Jongin berbicara. Apa maksudnya?

"Jong, kau tahu kan Jimin itu seperti adikmu sendiri kenapa kau membohonginya?"

 **Deg!**

'Apa maksudnya?' Batin Jimin penasaran.

"Aku benci melihatnya bersedih, jadi aku meminta Yoongi menerima pernyataan cinta Jimin."

"Bukankah itu jahat?"

" _Hyung_ , mengertilah." Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo, "kau tahu? Ia sangat bersedih karena Yoongi mengembalikan suratnya, dan aku berfikir Yifan akan mengalah pada Jimin."

Jimin terdiam hatinya sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan sahabat yang sangat ia agung-agungkan sebagai kakak terbaiknya. Yifan? Siapa dia? Ia ingin pergi tapi ia bertahan, ia ingin Jongin tahu ia ada di sana dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

"Jongin, kau tahu bagaimana Yifan dan Yoongi saling mencintai, mereka berpisah karena Yifan harus ke Cina bukan? Tapi kini ia kembali, dan kau meminta Yoongi menerima Jimin?"

Jongin terdiam, ia tahu semua tapi ia hanya diam semakin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia mengenal Kyungsoo yang sangat mengerti tentang Yoongi dan Yifan, jadi ia tak perlu meragukan informasi yang diberikan kekasihnya yang bermata bulat itu. Jongin hampir menangis ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan melihat Jimin berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, netranya melebar.

"Jim?"

Jimin tersenyum manis, membuat Jongin yakin ia mendengar semuanya.

"Aku lelah _H_ _yung_ , terima kasih karena menghiburku."

Jongin akhirnya menangis, entahlah ia sangat menyayangi pemuda Park itu hingga ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Ia tak menyangka Jimin pulang karena biasanya ia akan bersama dengan Yoongi hingga malam tiba, dan kini semua kedoknya terbongkar.

Oh, kakak macam apa Jongin yang berani membuat Jimin melayang tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya dengan sangat keras?

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia bingung. Jimin memang seharusnya tahu semua kebenarannya, kekasihnya tidak dapat terus menerus membohonginya.

Wu Yifan, satu-satunya pria yang dapat membuat Yoongi tersenyum lepas adalah senior ketika Kyungsoo berada dalam tingkat _high school_ bersama Yoongi, mereka berbeda kelas tapi siapa yang tak mengenal Yoongi yang saat itu menjadi kekasih seorang kapten tim basket? Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimama hubungan Yoongi dan pria pirang itu. Ketika lulus, Yifan memilih untuk meninggalkan Korea dan pergi ke Cina untuk melanjutkan sekolah sekaligus memutuskan hubungan dengan Yoongi. Dan kemarin, ia melihat Yifan berada di salah satu swalayan ketika Kyungsoo berbelanja bahan makanan. Tentu saja ia terkejut mengingat ia tahu betul rencana Jongin.

Jimin pasti sangat terluka, Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan Jimin pada Jongin tadi seolah menyayat siapa saja yang melihatnya.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

Setelah menemukan keberadaan Jungkook di kamarnya, Jimin langsung menerjang pemuda kelinci itu dengan pelukan. Jungkook hanya terkekeh mengingat lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Tetapi Jungkook merasa aneh, Jimin menangis. Sorot matanya terlihat terluka, ah siapa yang melakukan ini?

Jimin memilih bercerita pada Jungkook seluruhnya, semua tentang dirinya, Jongin dan Yoongi juga Yifan yang membuatnya bersedih.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, tak tahukan Jimin jika ia mencintainya? Bertahun-tahun Jungkook setia dengan perasaannya pada Jimin, dan ketika ia menemukannya ia melihat cintanya disakiti orang lain dengan sangat kejam?

Jungkook memilih mengusap kepala Jimin teratur hingga pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu tertidur dipelukannya, Jungkook mendekap erat Jimin ketika ia tertidur. Diam-diam ia mencuri ciuman di pelipis Jimin, memastikan ia aman berada dalam pelukannya.

 **Drrrttt ddrrttt!**

Ponsel Jimin berbunyi dan menunjukkan nama ' _My Sugar_ ' di atas meja nakas, Jungkook mengambilnya kemudian menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya menggeser panel hijau.

"Jim, kau dimana? Jadi menjemput tidak? Ini sudah pukul sebelas!"

Oh, inikah orang yang merusak rencanaya bersanding dengan Jimin?

"Ya? Jimin sedang tertidur."

Diseberang sana, Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Suara ini bukan milik Jimin. "Siapa?"

"Ah aku Jungkook, Jimin tidak enak badan dan aku akan merawatnya. Kau tentu bisa pulang sendiri bukan? Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Yoongi meremas ponselnya sedikit keras, menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. "Ya, terima kasih Jungkook- _ssi_ karena sudah mau merawatnya."

"Ah tidak, terima kasih kembali Yoongi- _ssi_ _._ "

Kemudian Jungkook memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, kali ini rencananya merebut Park Jimin tidak boleh gagal.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

Esoknya Jimin pergi sendiri tanpa Jongin, ia masih sedikit sakit hati—ah tidak, sangat sakit hati dengan semua orang yang membohonginya. Ia bahkan lupa membawa ponselnya saking kacaunya. Jimin melihat Yoongi berjalan di depannya, ah andai Yoongi melihat ke belakang barang sedetik saja. Tapi Jimin tahu itu tak kan terjadi, selamanya ia akan hanya menjadi penguntit Min Yoongi tanpa dapat merebut hatinya.

Jimin menunduk, beberapa temannya sedikit heran dengan tingkah diam Jimin. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin menegurnya, Jimin berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya.

Yoongi bukannya buta, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jimin berjalan seperti mayat hidup, tapi sekali lagi Yoongi ingatkan bahwa semalam yang berdua dengan seseorang bernama Jungkook adalah Park Jimin dan seharusnya ekspresi Jimin berada di wajahnya sekarang. Ah, Yoongi dan segala ego miliknya.

 **Bruk!**

Dengan sengaja Yoongi menabrakkan dirinya, reaksi Jimin hanya membungkuk berkali-kali tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Yoongi jengah, ia melewati Jimin begitu saja.

Jongin memperhatikannya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Jimin bukan boneka yang bisa Yoongi mainkan sesuka hati, ia benar-benar akan meminta Yoongi menghentikan semua permainannya.

.

.

.

Sorenya Jimin berencana meminta penjelasan pada Yoongi dengan mendatangi tempatnya bekerja, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendengar bahwa Yoongi telah keluar dari pekerjaannya. Jimin berinisiatif mengunjungi apartemen Yoongi dengan membawa beberapa makanan kesukaan Yoongi.

"Permisi," Jimin menoleh.

"Kau kenal Min Yoongi? Nomor berapa apartemennya?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang yang tinggi badannya melebihi Jimin.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Aku Yifan, Wu Yifan. Yoongi memintaku datang ke apartemennya tetapi tidak memberitahukan nomornya sehingga aku tersesat di lantai ini"

Jimin tersenyum miris, pantas saja Yoongi seperti tak mengenalnya pagi tadi, pantas saja Yoongi lebih memilih Yifan. Ia jauh berada di atas Jimin, dan Jimin bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi mengalahkannya. Akankah Yoongi bahagia jika ia bersama Yifan? Tapi Jimin tak ingin melepas Yoongi.

"Ah baiklah ayo ku antar." Tawar Jimin sambil beriringan dengan Yifan. "Kau teman Yoongi?"

"Ya, kebetulan aku membelikannya makanan. Jadi kita akan masuk bersama."

"Ah, tak ku sangka Yoongi memiliki teman di sini, ia biasanya pemalu dan sangat tertutup."

Lagi, Jimin harus menelan kenyataan bahwa Yoongi sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengannya, Yifan jelas lebih baik dibanding Jimin. Saat berada di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi, Yifan _lah_ yang mengetuk dan mengatakan bahwa ia berkunjung.

Yoongi tanpa rasa curiga membuka pintu apartemennya dan sangat terkejut melihat Jimin bersama Yifan, ia mempersilakan keduanya masuk dan membuat minuman. Tak lama berselang Jimin langsung mengundurkan diri ia tak bisa berlama-lama merusak momen pasangan yang baru saja bertemu, tanpa tahu Yoongi menatapnya nanar.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

Mereka bertahan selama sebulan, tanpa kejelasan, tanpa menyapa satu sama lain. Jimin telah berusaha menemui Yoongi untuk meminta kejelasan meski hatinya terus tersayat, dan hasilnya nihil. Seolah Yoongi telah muak melihat wajahnya.

Jongin sendiri sudah meminta Yoongi pergi dengan mengirimkan pesan tetapi Yoongi tak meresponnya. Jimin sendiri semakin kurus, kantung matanya menebal, pipi berisinya bahkan tirus. Kini ia seperti robot yang menari terus dan terus hingga tenaganya habis barulah ia akan melangkah pulang, Jungkook yang berada di sampingnya selalu memberikan semangat dan merawat dirinya.

Jungkook tahu benar bagaimana sahabatnya, ia telah mengatakan pada Jimin jika ia mencintai sahabat sepermainannya dan ditanggapi oleh Jimin dengan senyum. Selalu berkata jika ia harus mendapat kejelasan dari seorang Min Yoongi barulah Jungkook dapat dengan bebas melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Jungkook senang bukan main karena Jimin memberikan kesempatan, itulah sebabnya ia akan membuat Yoongi memutuskan Jimin bagaimanapun caranya!

"Yoongi- _ssi_."

Yoongi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang memanggilnya. "Wah kau terlihat baik-baik saja ketika kekasihmu bahkan hidup seperti mayat hidup, ya?"

Jungkoook memulai kata-kata pedasnya untuk dilontarkan pada Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Apa maumu Jungkook- _ssi_?"

"Mudah saja, lupakan Jimin tinggalkan dia dan jangan usik kehidupannya."

"Ah kau lupa? Aku masihlah kekasih Jimin."

Jungkook tertawa keras-keras, menurutnya es di depannya sungguh luar biasa lucu. "Bercerminlah! Mana ada kekasih yang memperlakukan kekasihnya sendiri seolah tak berada di sisinya?!"

"Tahu apa kau?!"

"Aku tahu semua Yoongi- _ssi_ , sayang sekali Jimin harus menjadi kekasih dari kulkas berjalan sepertimu. Ia menceritakan semuanya, dia sangatlah terbuka padaku dan menjelaskan bagaimana kejamnya kau menuruti kemauan Jongin dan mencampakkannya dengan Yifan!"

"Aku tidak ada apapun dengan Yifan!" Yoongi menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Oh begitu?" Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, "Berjalan bersama dibawah rembulan di pingiran Sungai Han? Makan bersama diam-diam tanpa mengabari Jimin? Membiarkan Jimin menghawatirkanmu ketika kau tak berada di tempat kerjamu hingga ia sakit _hah_?! Kau pikir sebaik apa dirimu Min Yoongi- _ssi_? KAU TAK LEBIH DARI SEBUAH PARASIT YANG MEMBUAT JIMIN MENDERITA!" Jungkook kehilangan kendali, ia hampir menangis mengingat bagaimana kondisi Jimin sekarang dan semua itu karena Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam, apa yang di katakan Jungkook benar, ia memang masih menyukai Yifan tapi ia melakukannya untuk memastikan perasaannya pada Jimin, tidak ada maksud membuat kekasihnya itu bersedih ataupun sakit.

"Kenapa diam?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu Jimin tidak masuk selama tiga hari kan?!" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jungkook. "Apa _hah_?! Kau juga tidak tahu dimana Jimin tinggal, iya kan?" Jungkook kembali tertawa, bagaimana ada seorang kekasih yang tak tahu tempat tinggal pasangannya?

Yoongi merasa hatinya direnggut paksa oleh Jungkook. Ya Tuhan, seburuk itukah Yoongi?

"Pikirkan baik-baik, tinggalkan Jimin dan biarkan ia bahagia bersamaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya kembali seperti Jimin yang tidak mengenalmu." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan lirih kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

 **Jim, aku ingin kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang.**

Singkat, pesan yang dikirimkan Yoongi pada Jimin pagi tadi. Jimin sendiri sudah berada di perjalanan ke apartemen kekasihnya, ah entahlah Yoongi bahkan mendiamkan dirinya selama satu bulan lebih. Ia ingin mendapatkan kejelasan kali ini, ia juga tak tega melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Jimin memasuki apartemen Yoongi tanpa suara, ia tahu seluk beluk milik Yoongi hingga tak perlu mendapatkan ijin agar dapat mengakses apartemennya. Jimin melihat Yoongi berada di balkon dengan kaos putihnya.

" _Hyung_.."

"Kau datang Jim?"

"Tentu _H_ _yung_ , ada apa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat-lamat, ia harus memakan kecewaan ketika Jimin memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _H_ _yung_ , jujur saja ia menyukai ketika Jimin memanggilnya _Sugar_. "Jim... bunuh aku."

"A-apa? _Hyung_ , kau ini bicara apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum pedih, ia tahu sangat tahu bagaimana kejamnya dirinya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir mengingat bagaimana Jimin yang menghadapinya penuh kesabaran selama ini. "Bunuh aku, aku kejam padamu Jim. Aku sadar aku salah."

" _Hyun_ _g,_ kumohon jangan menangis."

Jimin menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, ia bahkan masih menghawatirkan Yoongi setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Jimin.

"Kau seharusnya bersama Jungkook, Jim. Bukan aku yang tidak dapat membuatmu bahagia. Aku bukan apa-apa dibanding dia! AKU MAU MATI SAJA JIM!"

 **Bruk!**

Jimin terdorong hingga membentur lantai dengan kerasnya setelah Yoongi sekuat tenaga membuatnya jatuh. Pisau lipat ditangannya itu terlihat tajam, dan siap digunakan Yoongi untuk menusuk lehernya.

" _HYUNG_ HENTIKAN!"

"APA HAH?!" Air matanya mengalir deras, Jimin benci melihat semua itu.

" _Hyun_ _g,_ kumohon letakkan." Jimin mencoba mendekat, melembutkan tutur katanya. "Aku mohon _H_ _yung_ , aku mencintaimu hiduplah bahagia jangan seperti ini"

"KAU AKAN BERSAMA DENGAN JUNGKOOK!" Yoongi menatapnya nyalang, entah kemana kepribadian tenangnya selama ini.

"Kapan _H_ _yung_? Kapan aku berkata begitu?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi putus asa, ia tahu ia tak kan pernah dicintai oleh pria didepannya.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau tak rela melihatku dengan orang lain. Maka tahan aku di sisimu _H_ _yung_. Cintai aku jangan menghindariku apalagi pergi bersama orang lain, biarkan aku merasa nyaman. Dan kau akan mendapatiku juga cintaku berada dalam genggamanmu."

"Jim..."

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan membiarkan Jungkook memasuki hidupku? Disatu sisi aku mencoba menghalau Yifan dengan mencoba mendekatimu setiap saat. Aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatianmu hingga kau lupa padanya, tapi apa? Kau lebih memilih bersamanya kan?" Jimin menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"—kita akhiri saja _H_ _yung_ aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia."

Jimin pergi, ia benar-benar muak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yoongi. Ia tak ingin semakin membuat Yoongi sedih karena menjalaninya dengan terpaksa, tekadnya telah bulat. Ia akan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Esoknya, di tengah terik matahari Jimin pergi bersama Jungkook yang ingin membeli baju selama berada di Seoul. Jimin tentu saja menurutinya mengingat ia ingin melupakan Yoongi, tapi tak semudah itu. Ia selalu teringat bagaimana Yoongi yang menangis tersedu saat terakhir kali bertemu.

"Jimin? Menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?"

"Ambil saja yang kau suka, Kook" Jimin melihat dengan bingung gantungan baju yang jumlahnya sangat banyak di tangan Jungkook, "kau selalu cocok memakai apapun, aku bahkan iri dengan hal itu."

Pipi Jungkook berubah warna menjadi semerah bunga mawar mendengar perkataan Jimin, "Pilihkan saja, aku ingin kau yang memilih Jim. Aku tahu seleramu itu kan—"

" _Ehem_!"

Suara deheman yang sangat disengaja menginterupsi kegiatan ' _mari memilih baju untuk Jungkook'_. Siapa yang menyangka Min Yoongi yang terkenal dengan segala tingkah cueknya mau bersusah payah datang ke pusat perbelanjaan? Tunggu, apa yang di pakai Yoongi itu kemeja milik Jimin?

Jungkook menajamkan penglihatannya mengingat ia yang sama sekali tak boleh menyentuh baju seorang Park Jimin dan kini Min Yoongi datang dengan sebuah kemejanya? Sial!

Tanpa ragu Yoongi menarik dengan kasar tangan Jimin hingga berada disebelahnya dan memeluk lengan Jimin posesif, "kurasa kau berkencan dengan kekasih orang lain Jungkook- _ssi_ _._ "

Hebat! Iblis apa yang merasuki Yoongi kali ini? Jimin bahkan masih terkejut atas perilaku Yoongi yang berubah, Jungkook sendiri menggeram marah.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan kau mengakuinya Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Kau tidak tahu, _huh_? Kami belum putus dan dia masih kekasihku. Kekasih Min Yoongi!"

"Tidak, Jimin kemari bersamaku dan dia akan menemaniku—"

"Jungkook- _ssi_ aku minta maaf tapi kami ada kencan. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan sangat kasar Yoongi dengan tingkah bar-barnya menyeret Jimin berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang memanggil Jimin berulang-ulang, Yoongi tersenyum menang. Rasakan itu bocah!

Jimin masih diam tentu saja sangat terkejut, siapa yang menyangka Yoongi akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kekasih yang posesif?

"Haaahhh haaaahh..." Yoongi mengatur nafasnya, ia sedikit kesal karena jarang berolahraga sehingga mudah lelah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan Jimin—dengan paksa—di kursi taman yang terlihat sedikit sepi.

" _H-hyung_... Kau kenapa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam. "Kau yang kenapa?! Kau pergi bersama Jungkook tanpa memberitahuku?"

Jimin menunjukkan kernyitan di dahinya. "Aku hanya menemaninya membeli baju _H_ _yung_. Lagipula kau bukannya harus bersama Yifan?"

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku Jimin! Yifan kemari bahkan untuk bertanya bagaimana aku bisa jatuh pada manusia bodoh yang tidak peka sepertimu!"

Wow, kejutan lagi Jimin!

"A-apa?" Jimin menganga dibuatnya, siapapun tolong tampar Jimin sekarang!

.

.

.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah melahap es krim vanila miliknya, ia sendiri lebih tertarik untuk menikmati ekspresi imut kekasihnya. Kejadian yang sangat langka, melihat Min Yoongi dengan segudang es bekunya kini memajukan bibirnya—tanda merajuk—sembari memakan es krim seperti anak kecil. Lama-lama usia Jimin hanya bertahan beberapa tahun saja jika Yoongi terus membuatnya diabetes, menggombal _eoh_?

"Jadi—"

"Apa?!" Tingkah Yoongi yang sangar ternyata tidak hilang ketika Jimin baru saja akan membuka percakapannya.

"Oke _H_ _yung_ , a-aku sebenarnya—"

"Panggil aku _Sugar_ , bodoh!"

Jimin menjerit dalam hati, ia rela mati hari ini jika akhir hidupnya bahagia seperti ini. Besok ia akan pergi ke gereja setiap hari untuk bersyukur memiliki kekasih segalak Yoongi. Dasar gila!

Jimin tersenyum tampan, Yoongi sendiri mengalihkan atensinya pada es krim milik Jimin yang tak tersentuh. Seenaknya menarik mangkuk berukuran sedang dan memakan isinya tanpa meminta ijin si empunya.

"Baiklah, _Sugar_ sayang." Jimin sekali lagi ingin menerjunkan dirinya dari tepi jurang terdalam melihat Yoongi yang merona karena panggilannya, Yoongi sendiri melipat bibirnya ke dalam menahan senyumannya. _Aw_ , manisnya!

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku bersama Jungkook hari ini, dan kemeja itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berjanjilah jangan tertawa." Yoongi mulai menatap serius. "Jadi kemarin setelah—uhm, insiden di apartemenku, aku—"

.

" _Halo? Sia_ _—_ _"_

" _Beritahukan alamat apartemenmu sekarang!"_

" _Yoongi-_ ssi _?"_

" _Cepatlah! Daerah Yongsan bukan?"_

" _I-iya uh tepat di depan toko bunga Azzura. Lantai dua nomor 74_ _._ _"_

 _ **Tuutt tuuuttt**_

"Yak _! S_ _eenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan!"_

 _ **Tok tok!**_

" _Apalagi sekarang?_ _!_ _Aishh mengapa tidak ada yang mengerti! Aku benar-benar mengantuk rasanya_ _._ _" Jongin berjalan malas membuka pintu dan bersiap mengutuk jika itu Jimin dan Jungkook._

" _Sia_ _—_ _eh Yoongi-_ ssi _?"_

 _Jongin terkejut melihat Yoongi dengan balutan jaket tebalnya tiba-tiba merangsek masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Dimana Jimin?"_

 _Meneguk ludahnya yang terasa sulit mengalir di tenggorokannya sebelum menjawab, "J-jimin pergi bersama Jungkook_ _._ _"_

" _APA_ _?_ _!"Yoongi melotot mendengarnya, baiklah ia tahu jika matanya sipit_ _,_ _tapi ayola_ _h!_

" _Uh_ _,_ _duduklah Yoongi-_ ssi _aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu" Jongin hendak beranjak sebelum lengan Yoongi menahannya._

" _Aku menagih imbalanku_ _._ _"_

" _Maaf?" Jongin bingung tentu saja, imbalan apa?_

"Ck _, imbalanku menerima Jimin. Sekarang ceritakan tentangnya, dan beritahu aku dimana Jimin biasanya berbelanja?"_

God _, biarkan nafasnya terhenti sekarang. Ia melihat sisi lain Yoongi? Benarkah ia Min Yoongi yang peduli pada Jimin?_

"Uh _, aku biasanya berbelanja bersama di pusat perbelanjaan dekat dengan kampus. Jimin itu orangnya_ _—_ _"_

"— _Tunjukkan kamarnya_ _._ _" Yoongi menyela ucapan Jongin dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya, kini banyak rencana berputar di otaknya._

 _Jongin sendiri menghela nafasnya sambil mengantarkan Yoongi menuju kamar sahabatnya, dan membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apapun._

 _._

"—dan aku berakhir disini."

Jeda sejenak hingga Jimin mendapat kesadarannya kembali " _H-hyung_... A-aku.."

"Panggil aku _Sugar_! Ish, aku pergi sajalah!" Yoongi menahan rasa malunya dengan membentak Jimin dan berusaha menjauh dari si cokelat itu, ia telah melakukan hal kekanakkan dan Jimin hanya meresponnya seperti orang dungu.

Jimin secepat kilat menahan lengan kekasih pucatnya untuk mendudukkan kembali di depannya. Ia menatap Yoongi tak percaya, tapi ia juga tak memungkiri bahwa hatiya menghangat dengan penjelasan Yoongi.

"Baiklah _hyu-_ maksudku _Sugar_ sayang," Jimin menarik nafasnya panjang, "jadi kau—umm memilihku kan? B-bukan Yifan? Dan k-kau tidak pergi kan? Kita masih menjadi sepasang—"

"Demi Tuhan Jimin! Kau belum mengerti juga? Mengapa kau bodoh sekali _hah_?! Tentu saja! Kau kira untuk apa aku menelan rasa malu untuk bertemu si hitam itu! Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" Yoongi hampir menangis, ia sungguh malu mengungkapkan semuanya pada Jimin idiot yang sangat lamban mencerna perkataannya.

Hening beberapa waktu, membuat Yoongi benar-benar menangis karena malu.

Jimin perlahan menarik kursinya hingga berada di samping Yoongi, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia terlalu bahagia, ini sungguh mengejutkan untuknya. Jimin bahkan ingin tersenyum lebar hingga ke telinganya jika ia mampu, _Sugar_ yang satu ini sungguh sangat manis.

"Aku bahagia, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi ini akan terjadi _Sugar_ _._ "

"Bodoh! Aku membencimu, kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Jimin memberikan kecupan-kecupan secara acak di wajah Yoongi yang memerah.

" _Yak_! Park Jimin!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin sangat bersemangat, ia tak mempedulikan Jongin yang mengejeknya karena sangat terlihat seperti orang idiot, ah cinta bisa saja mengubah seseorang bukan? Jimin memutuskan untuk berterima kasih pada _H_ _yung_ hitamnya. Dan berjanji untuk memperbolehkan Kyungsoo menginap seminggu dalam apartemennya, sebagai ganti jika Jimin juga akan menginap di apartemen Yoongi.

Yoongi masih menggerutu karena Jimin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke kampus, yang efeknya adalah ia ikut berada di pinggir jalan raya bersama Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya tak lupa dengan senyum bodoh yang membuat jantungnya seakan keluar.

"Hei, jangan cemberut kau ingin ku cium disini _hm_ _m_?"

"Mati saja kau, Jim!"

"Aduh kekasihku merona! Uuhh, manisnya!" Jimin sibuk mencubiti pipi Yoongi gemas.

"Jimin hentikan!" Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tahu bagaimana Yoongi mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata pedas andalannya.

"Baiklah _Sugar_ , apapun untukmu."

 **Cup!**

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, demi Tuhan! Mereka berada di perjalanan menuju kampus dan Jimin dengan bibir menggodanya itu menciumnya?!

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

"Jim, _uhm_ …kenapa kau tidak membaca suratmu yang ku letakkan di lokermu lagi?"

Jimin terdiam, kemudian menatap Yoongi jahil. "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku membacakannya lagi? Aku bahkan telah membuat kata-kata yang lebih bagus _Sugar_."

"Jimin berhenti membual!" Mungkin maksud Yoongi adalah berhenti membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

Jimin tertawa, dan Yoongi sangat menyukainya. Kemudian menuju lokernya yang berdebu dan mengambil kembali suratnya, Jimin bermaksud menggoda Yoongi dengan membacakan isinya kembali tetapi alisnya bertaut melihat tiga buah kata yang tertulis di bagian kanan bawah suratnya.

 **Ya, Aku Menerimamu.**

Matanya membulat, tulisan itu terlihat sedikit lusuh. Jelas saja Yoongi menulisnya di hari dimana ia menerima surat Jimin.

" _S-sugar_.."

"Makanya baca! Aku hanya belum siap bertemu denganmu lalu tiba-tiba saja Jongin meminta bertemu. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja lagipula keuntungannya sudah ku ambil sekarang jadi aku— _y_ _ak_!"

Tanpa menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan tertawa lepas. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh ini terlalu membuatnya senang. Yoongi sendiri ikut tersenyum dan tertawa melihat kekonyolan Jimin.

Yoongi memanglah menyukai Jimin, ya meski karena ia dapat menari dengan baik ketika masa orientasi dulu dengan kaki pendeknya. Ia tahu jika Yifan kelak akan kembali tapi ia akan mencoba bersama Jimin, ia ingin membuka hatinya untuk si pemuda Park.

Jimin terengah, ia larut dalam euforianya "Aku mencintaimu _Sugar_ , sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jim. Lebih dari yang kau tahu selama ini."

" _Aw_ manisnya, _Baby Sugar_ ku telah belajar berkata manis _eoh_?"

"Park Jimin! Lepaskan aku!"

Ya biarkanlah mereka bahagia, pasangan itu memang sangatlah aneh. Musim dingin yang bersanding dengan musim semi, cinta yang tak mengenal bagaimana karakter seseorang. Mencintai Yoongi adalah sebuah petualangan yang menakjubkan. Ia terasa seperti sebuah karya seni. Terkadang penuh warna, terkadang suram, terkadang dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap, terkadang hanya hitam dan putih, tetapi ia selalu menjadi sebuah karya seni yang sangat berharga.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima kasih untuk semua** _ **author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** _ **kesalahan penulisan**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
